


Nothing but a Hound Dog

by shinealightonme



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete goes sniffing around where he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a Hound Dog

Pete was having the time of his life. He'd eaten everybody's lunch and chased a car halfway across town. Oh, and he’d almost broken some old artifact thingie and now Artie was mad at him. More importantly: the Warehouse was full of interesting things to chew on...

Leena tried not to laugh. "He doesn't mean to cause trouble."

"He always means to cause trouble," Artie muttered darkly.

Pete wagged his tail, looking up at Artie with sad, adorable eyes.

Artie hmmphed. "Take him outside. God knows he wasn't house trained before."

"I kind of like having a dog," Claudia said. "Do we have to turn him back?"


End file.
